Unexpected, but That's Not a Problem
by Windrises
Summary: Tsumugi tries to find somebody to go to the movies with her. Ui decides to go with her and things turn out a lot different than they expected.


Note: K-On! is an anime that was done by the studio Kyoto Animation and is based on a manga that was written by Kakifly.

Yui Hirasawa, Mio Akiyama, Azusa Nakano, Ritsu Tainaka, and Tsumugi Kotobuki were all in a band together. Four out of five of the band members had a clear role: Yui was the silly one, Mio was the fan favorite, Azusa was the serious one, and Ritsu was the leader, but what about Tsumugi? She struggled to find a specific role in the band. She is the one who supplied the team with tea when they wanted to have a long tea break, but that hardly counts as a thing that would make her essential to the band.

After the band finished band practice for the day Tsumugi asked, "Does anybody want to go the movies with me tomorrow? I got two tickets so I need somebody to join me."

Mio replied, "I'm sorry Tsumugi, but Azusa and I have a date tomorrow."

Tsumugi responded, "That's okay. You two are super cute together."

Azusa angrily blushed and said, "Don't say things like that."

Tsumugi smiled and said, "I'm sorry, but I have to be honest. Will you go with me Ritsu?"

Ritsu said, "I'm have a lame doctor's appointment tomorrow."

Yui said, "I have a long rest to take care of tomorrow."

Tsumugi sighed and said, "Okay."

Mio replied, "I hope you can find somebody Tsumugi. You're a very sweet and fun so I'm sure you'll find somebody easily enough."

Tsumugi responded, "Thanks Mio. I understand why you're the fan favorite."

After Tsumugi's friends left the band practice room Tsumugi fell asleep with her head on a desk that was in the band practice room.

An hour later Tsumugi woke up. She walked out of the band practice room and noticed that the hallway's lights had been turned off. She also noticed that almost everybody had left. She said, "I shouldn't of napped for an hour. It seems like even the teachers have left for the day."

Tsumugi accidentally bumped into Ui, Yui's sister. Tsumugi nervously said, "I'm sorry about bumping into you. It's hard to see."

Ui responded, "It's okay. I'm at the school later than I should be."

Tsumugi replied, "I'm guilty of that too."

Ui said, "I was doing extra credit work for one of the teachers. I worked for so long that the teacher got tired of waiting for me to stop. The teacher turned off the lights and locked the door while I kept working. Thankfully the janitor gave me a key to get out. Are you here for a similar reason?"

Tsumugi replied, "Not really. I fell asleep after band practice. I was just a little upset that I can't find anybody that wants to go to the movies with me."

Ui asked, "What's the movie called?"

Tsumugi answered, "The Fight Against Shallowness."

Ui replied, "I've been wanting to see that."

Tsumugi said, "I'd love to have someone come with me so you can one of my tickets. Um, do you know what the film's about? I bought tickets for it by accident."

Ui replied, "It's about a male director who struggles to find a leading lady for his film. His shallow producers try to force him to pick the best looking woman instead of the most talented, but he's determined to make the most fair choice possible."

Tsumugi said, "That sounds less exciting than I was expecting."

Ui replied, "It's going to be good."

Tsumugi said, "Then meet me at the theater tomorrow at eleven thirty a.m."

Ui smiled and replied, "Okay."

Tsumugi went home and walked up to her parents. She said, "I finally found somebody who's willing to go to the movies with me."

Tsumugi's mom asked, "Is it a boy?"

Tsumugi stuck her tongue out and said, "No."

Tsumugi's dad asked, "What's wrong with boys?"

Tsumugi answered, "Girls rule and boys drool."

Tsumugi's dad said, "That's not true at all." Tsumugi's dad quickly threw away his newspaper in order to hide the fact that he drooled all over it.

Tsumugi said, "I was just joking. I think both genders are equally good."

The next day Tsumugi got a ride from her butler, Saito. Saito asked, "What time do you want me to pick you up?"

Tsumugi thought about it and said, "I'm not sure. We may get lunch after the movie. I'll call you."

Saito sighed and said, "Okay. Have a good time."

Tsumugi looked around and saw that Ui was waiting for her. She asked, "How long did you wait?"

Ui answered, "Fifteen minutes."

Tsumugi said, "I'm sorry. I didn't come as early as I thought I would."

Ui replied, "That's no big deal. There's always like a half hour of commercials before the movie."

Tsumugi said, "Lets go get our snacks and go inside."

Ui replied, "Okay. Since you bought the tickets I should pay for everything else."

Tsumugi said, "I'm rich so I should take of the bill."

Ui replied, "Then I might order a large soda."

After getting popcorn, candy, and sodas Tsumugi and Ui went into the theater. They started watching the screen. While watching the movie Ui was compelled by the plot and acting while Tsumugi got distracted by random thoughts of other movies. Ui enjoyed the movie more than Tsumugi did.

After the movie was over Ui said, "That was a great film. The character development was nicely done and the acting was superb. What did you think of it?"

Tsumugi replied, "I don't speak English and I didn't know that this film was going to be an American film so I didn't understand any of the dialogue."

Ui said, "Thank you for letting me go to the movies with you. It was a nice experience."

Tsumugi asked, "Wanna go get some lunch?"

Ui said, "I'm full from all of the snacks."

Tsumugi asked, "Do you at least want to get a cup of tea?"

Ui said, "Sure."

Tsumugi and Ui walked to a nearby coffee shop. After ordering a cup of tea they sat down at one of the tables. Tsumugi asked, "Can you describe the film to me? I didn't comprehend most of it."

Ui said, "The film director hired the best actress he could instead of the actress that was the best looking. The producers were really mad at the director and threatened to fire him. He was so passionate against his dislike of shallowness that he left the film. The talented actress ends up falling in love with him and they start working on a different film. Even though they end up making less money than the film producers they feel that their relationship ids more valuable to them."

Tsumugi replied, "How corny."

Ui said, "It was emotionally moving."

Tsumugi replied, "Sounds a little too bland to me."

Ui asked, "What kind of romance would impress you?"

Tsumugi thought about it and said, "I'll share an example with you. For example when I first met you I knew you just as Yui's sister. I knew pretty much nothing about your personality or anything else. However after spending some time with you I see that you're a super smart, mature, witty, and cool young lady."

Ui replied, "That's incredibly nice of you to say that."

Tsumugi said, "For a while it seemed like nobody wanted to go to the movies with me. After you smiled with excitement about going to the movies with me it felt like a dream came true."

Ui asked, "Going to the movies with someone is a magical experience for you?"

Tsumugi said, "I'm a little eccentric."

Ui responded, "I barely knew you, until yesterday but you impressed me. You're generous, fun loving, and have a good sense of humor. While passing by you in the hallways I just thought you were beautiful on the outside, but you're beautiful on the inside too. You're truly special and it's wonderful to spend time with you."

Tsumugi asked, "You think I'm beautiful?"

Ui answered, "Of course. I used to just know you as Yui's attractive friend, but now I know you're a lot more than that."

Tsumugi was so moved by Ui's words that she kissed her. Ui asked, "Um, why did you do that?"

Tsumugi answered, "Your flirting was emotionally moving to me."

Ui said, "I wasn't flirting with you."

Tsumugi replied, "But you've spent the last five minutes talking about how beautiful I am."

Ui thought about it and said, "I don't know why I brought that up. Did I ruin this day for both of us?"

Tsumugi said, "Of course not. Your kind words made me realize that you're something special. I'm used to saying random bits of nonsense to myself. It's a treat to have someone as unique as you to make things more interesting."

Ui said, "Thank you."

Tsumugi said, "Your compliments on my beauty are appreciated, but you're really pretty."

Ui responded, "Thank you."

After Tsumugi and Ui finished drinking their tea Ui said, "I could give you a ride home in my car."

Tsumugi replied, "Since my butler's getting tired of me that's probably for the best."

Ui drove Tsumugi home. Ui said, "Thank you for everything. I had a splendid time with you."

Tsumugi asked, "Can I ask you one more question?"

Ui answered, "Sure."

Tsumugi asked, "Will you go out with me again next Saturday?"

Ui nervously asked, "Are you asking me

Tsumugi smiled and said, "A date."

Ui replied, "But I've never been on a date before."

Tsumugi asked, "What do you think our hangout adventure today was?"

Ui said, "Two casual friends getting to know each other better."

Tsumugi responded, "But we called each other beautiful like ten times and I kissed you."

Ui said, "Good point. This day has been full of so many unexpected things that I didn't realize that I had fallen in love." Ui blushed and said, "It's hard to believe that I actually admitted that out loud."

Tsumugi replied, "You got guts and I like that. Wanna be a couple?"

Ui smiled and said, "Yes. This has been a really weird, but special day. I would love to keep seeing you."

Tsumugi replied, "Lets go out next Saturday."

Ui responded, "Okay." Tsumugi and Ui kissed.

Tsumugi walked inside of her house. Her mom asked, "How was the movie?"

Tsumugi said, "The movie was really boring, but falling in love was pretty fun."

Tsumugi's mom asked, "What? Who are you dating and how did you fall in love so quickly?" Tsumugi pranced to her room while giggling. She was too happy to talk.

The next Monday Tsumugi and her fellow band members were getting ready for band practice. Mio asked, "Did you find someone to go to the movies with?"

Tsumugi answered, "I sure did."

Azusa asked, "Who?"

Tsumugi said, "Ui."

Yui asked, "Who's that?"

Ritsu answered, "Your sister." After five minutes of thinking Yui remembered her sister.

Ui walked into the band room and said, "I'm sorry to delay you from band practice Tsumugi, but I wanted to give you a quick greeting. I'll be doing extra credit work in Ms. Yukari's room if you need me."

Tsumugi replied, "Okay honey." Ui kissed Tsumugi and started heading towards the classroom.

Tsumugi's friends were super confused. Mio asked, "What happened?"

Tsumugi said, "While getting to know each other better Ui and I realized how much we liked each other. It was a confusing, but splendid experience. I finally found my soulmate."

Mio said, "I'm happy for you."

Tsumugi started dancing around the band practice room. She said, "I'm just excited for my next date with Ui. I love her. I wasn't expecting to fall in love with her, but I don't have a problem with it."


End file.
